Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{20}+\sqrt{80}+\sqrt{5}$
Explanation: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{20}+\sqrt{80}+\sqrt{5}$ $= \sqrt{4 \cdot 5}+\sqrt{16 \cdot 5}+\sqrt{5}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{5}+\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{5}+\sqrt{5}$ $= 2\sqrt{5}+4\sqrt{5}+\sqrt{5}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 2 + 4 + 1 )\sqrt{5} = 7\sqrt{5}$